Claire à Sunnydale
by Zarbi
Summary: Pour cacher sa famille et surtout Claire, M. Bennett devient le directeur adjoint du magasin Copy Kingdom de Sunnydale (Californie), petite ville tranquille au-dessus de tout soupçon. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est la bouche de l'enfer, le lieu favori des vampires et d'autres démons et avec un Scooby Gang dans le lycée de Claire.
1. Chapitre 1 - Bienvenue Claire

**CLAIRE BENETT A SUNNYDALE**

* * *

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Heroes, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

_Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.._

_**Note**__ : L'histoire commence au début de la seconde saison de Heroes et au début de la saison 3 de Buffy._

**Résumé** : Pour cacher sa famille et surtout Claire, M. Bennett devient le directeur adjoint du magasin Copy Kingdom de Sunnydale (Californie), petite ville tranquille au-dessus de tout soupçon. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est la bouche de l'enfer, le lieu favori des vampires et d'autres démons et avec un Scooby Gang dans le lycée de Claire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Bienvenue Claire**

**Sunnydale- Californie- USA- Jour de la Rentrée scolaire**

Arrivée la veille avec sa mère et son frère cadet, ils avaient eu à peine le temps d'aménager la maison. Papa était là depuis le début de l'été, directeur adjoint à Copy Kingdom, à chercher une nouvelle maison et à installer leur couverture. La plupart des cartons étaient encore fermés.

Ce matin, c'est la rentrée scolaire. Elle ne connait pas son nouveau lycée : Sunnydale High School. Son père lui a dit et redit de ne faire surtout aucun vague, de ne se faire remarquer en rien. La Compagnie est à sa recherche. Elle sait que si elle apparait aux informations Les équipes de la Compagnie seront à leurs portes dans les 48 heures.

Elle rentre en première (_Junior Year ou 11th Grade_). Avec sa famille biologique, elle n'a aucune crainte pour pouvoir entrer dans une bonne université du moment que son carnet est bon. Mais elle regrette beaucoup de ne pas continuer dans son lycée du Texas comme cheerleader au milieu de tous ses amis qu'elle fréquentait depuis sa petite enfance. Elle doit tout recommencer cette année dans un nouveau lycée où tous se connaissent depuis la Maternelle et elle n'a pas le droit de faire de vagues.

Pour cela, ses parents lui ont interdit de s'intégrer les cheerleaders dont elle adorait les performances et l'uniforme qui sont souvent photographiés par les journaux locaux. Cela risque d'être une longue année. Mais heureusement, il y a la plage, l'océan, le soleil toute l'année et de plus, les Californiens ont la réputation d'être cools. Elle se dit aussi en son for intérieur, je suis une belle blonde et cela attire toujours les garçons. Mais là aussi, il faudra éviter d'attirer l'attention des parents et surtout d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ses capacités.

Pour la rentrée, il vaut mieux s'habiller en classique pour ne pas se faire remarquer le premier jour. Elle s'est réveillée pour une fois avant que le réveil sonne pour bien se préparer physiquement et en matière d'habillement.

On prend le petit déjeuner en famille. Maman accompagne son frère Lyle à son école. Pour elle, ce sera son père qui l'accompagne à son nouveau lycée.

Le matin est réservé à ceux qui commencent le lycée. Claire et son père viennent eux pour l'inscription administrative. Une bonne partie avait été faite par téléphone et Internet. C'est plus une confirmation. A la sortie du secrétariat, elle raccompagne son père au parking qui lui montre sa nouvelle voiture et dont elle reçoit les clefs.

\- Tu aurais du la recevoir pour ton anniversaire, le mois prochain. Mais une nouvelle année commence donc c'est ton cadeau pour cette nouvelle année. N'oublie pas de rester discrète. Pas de vagues.

Elle est indépendante en matière de transport. Elle embrasse fougueusement son père. Et juste après, elle est presque renversée par un 4 * 4 noir et cela sous les yeux de son père et se dirige vers le stand de l'accueil des nouveaux élèves.

La Responsable du Stand d'accueil lui demande ses papiers d'inscription qu'on venait juste de lui remettre à l'administration. Après les avoir examiner, elle lui rendit ces papiers. Puis elle lui remit le plan du lycée, une brochure d'accueil et surtout son emploi du temps. Elle lui rappela qu'elle pouvait s'inscrire dans les différents clubs proposés ou logés dans le lycée. Puis elle s'avance vers une jeune fille aux cheveux courts roux aux yeux verts et à l'air très intelligente.

\- Je vous présente Willow Rosenberg, junior comme vous, dit la secrétaire. Elle guide régulièrement les nouveaux élèves.

Willow se tenait devant elle et lui tendait la main :

\- Je me présente Willow Rosenberg. Bienvenue au lycée de Sunnydale.

Tout en lui serrant la main, Claire dit :

\- Claire Butler, nouvelle élève de première dans ce lycée. Merci de m'accueillir.

\- Tu n'es pas de Californie, ton accent te trahit. Je dirai que tu viens du Far West.

\- Tu as raison, je viens du plus Far West du Far West, du grand état du Texas et de sa ville de Houston. J'étais Texane jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Quant à moi, je suis né et j'ai vécu jusqu'ici à Sunnydale, Californie. J'attends l'université pour partir ailleurs.

\- Première chose, on vérifie que tu as tout les papiers nécessaires : Plan de l'école en premier

En cherchant un peu dans les papiers remis par la responsable de l'accueil, Claire le trouve et dit :

\- J'ai.

\- Deux exemplaires du Règlement de l'école que tu dois signer comme tes parents si tu es mineur.

\- C'est déjà fait à l'administration et donc je l'ai en 3 exemplaires.

\- Document pour obtenir ta carte de lycéen.

\- Je l'ai mais il faut que je fasse des photos d'identité.

\- Pour cela, j'ai une adresse. Je peux t'y amener après le lycée si tu veux. On continue avec l'emploi du temps.

\- J'ai ce document indispensable.

\- Laisse-moi le regarder pour t'indiquer les salles d'aujourd'hui. Bon nous avons littérature ensemble à la première heure donc je t'y emmènerai. Avant, je te montrerai les différents bâtiments. Alors, on va commencer par le gymnase suivi de la piscine à coté.

La visite dure une demi heure et cela finit par l'emplacement des salles pour les premiers cours qui auront lieu cet après-midi. Cela se termine par la découverte du casier qui sera son domaine privée pur toute l'année scolaire à venir et même pour la suivant la dernière au lycée avant l'université. En terminant la visite, Willow lui dit :

\- Bienvenue à Sunnydale, Claire Butler.

_Connaissez-vous d'autres cross-overs avec Claire Bennett allant à Sunnydale ?_

_A votre avis, que fait le sang de Claire lorsqu'un vampire le boit ?_


	2. Chapter 2 - La première journée

**CLAIRE BENETT A SUNNYDALE**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – La première journée**

A l'issue de cette visite, Willow l'emmène à la cafétéria et la présente à quelques amis. Arrivé, elle voit les tables avec les groupes habituels : Cheerleaders, sportifs, Geek, gothiques et autres.

Willow va vers une table extérieure, signe de petit rang social dans un lycée où l'attend une petite blonde athlétique et habillée à la dernière mode et un grand brun cool habillé à la va-vite. Arrivé à cette table, elle dit :

\- Je vous présente Claire Butler, nouvelle junior à Sunnydale High. Elle nous arrive de Houston, Texas.

\- Claire, je te présente Buffy Summers et mon ami d'enfance Alexander Harris que tout le monde appelle Xander. Ils sont aussi tous les 2 en première comme nous.

\- Bonjour Claire, dit la petite blonde qui lui ressemble un peu.

\- Bienvenue au lycée de Sunnydale dit le grand brun, Xander

\- Bonjour à tous, si je comprends nous sommes camarade de classe pour cette année. Que dois-je savoir pour passer une bonne année ?

\- La première chose est de savoir que notre principale M. Snyder est un troll, dit Xander. Les 2 autres éclatèrent de rire. Il est spécial, tu le verras à l'usage, continue Xander. Mais il faut savoir que notre précédent principal, M. Fluttie a été tué dans son bureau par des chiens sauvages en pleine journée. En voyant le visage ébahi de Claire, on ne sait pas comment et l'enquête est toujours en cours à notre connaissance.

\- Donc il y a des chiens sauvages agressifs, dit Claire.

\- Ils sont rarissimes, dit Buffy. Willow et Xander n'en avaient jamais entendu vu ou parler. C'est pourquoi la police se demande si ce n'est pas un assassinat déguisé.

\- Est-ce qu'il y d'autres choses comme cela ? demande Claire.

\- Eviter de sortir le soir seule car il y a des gangs défoncés au PCP qui sévissent en ville. La police est peu efficace pour eux, dit Buffy.

\- J'ai même entendu parler de gangs qui se prennent pour des vampires et qu'il ne faut pas inviter à entrer. car ils estiment alors qu'ils ont le droit d'entrer et de tout détruire, dit Willow.

\- Une autre chose, dit Xander en voyant approcher une magnifique brune en habit de Cheerleader, Cordelia Chase. C'est la capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders et aussi la reine du lycée, avec sa cour les Cordettes. Elle est en première comme nous.

Claire regarde cette belle brune aux longs cheveux et à l'air dominatrice qui s'approche.

\- Une petite nouvelle à ce que je vois. Je me présente, Cordelia Chase, élève de première et capitaine des Cheerleaders de Sunnydale High. Que fais-tu avec ces losers ?

\- Je me présente Claire Butler, aussi élève de première, et ancienne cheerleader à Houston. Willow, ici présente et que tu dois connaître, est ma guide pour la 1ere journée. Elle me fait visiter votre charmant lycée dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire ironique.

\- Charmant, c'est vite dit. C'est le petit lycée typique d'une ville moyenne. Rien de spécial. Mais comme dans tout lycée, il y a une hiérarchie sociale et les premiers jours sont importants comme tu le sais. Il y a les losers et les gagnants. Et là, tu es à la table des losers. Alors une petite recommandation pour ton avenir social, à la fin du déjeuner, tu te lèves, tu remercies Willow et tu t'éloignes. Et après tu n'auras que des relations au minimum social. Ainsi les 2 prochaines années se passeront bien. Sinon, tu seras une Looser pour ces 2 années. Tu as le choix, dit Cordelia.

\- Elle continua, puis que tu es une ancienne Cheerleader, nous recrutons les nouvelles dans 2 semaines.

\- Impossible pour moi, la dernière saison s'est terminée par une belle entorse de la cheville et je suis interdit pour toute cette année de sport à haute dose. Je dois juste faire les cours de sport, mais rien de plus. Et les Cheerleaders, c'est du sport, on a assez lutté pour cela, dit avec un magnifique sourire Claire.

\- Exact, Cheerleader c'est le sport. Désolé pour toi.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna.

\- Au revoir à tous et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Claire.

\- Au revoir,

\- Salut, dirent les autres.

\- Willow peux-tu m'indiquer la salle de sciences ?

\- J'y vais et je t'y emmène dit Buffy.

Claire est assise dans sa classe de sciences et s'amuse à passer sa main sur le bec bunsen quand elle est de nouveau confrontée avec le garçon qui avait failli l'écraser le matin même. Il se présente comme West et lui demande si elle est un robot ou un extra-terrestre.

Le professeur questionne la classe sur l'auteur de la citation "Dans la lutte pour la survie, les plus forts s'en sortent aux dépens de leurs rivaux". Claire inscrit alors sur son cahier Charles Darwin tandis que le professeur continue à donner des indices comme la théorie de l'évolution. Personne ne trouve la réponse et Claire se tait pour "rester inexistante". Mais West a tout vu.

En sortant des cours, Willow l'emmène au centre commercial où il y a des photomatons et un photographe. Claire va faire ses photos là-bas car elle préfère laisser le moins de trace possible. Après les avoir fait pour ses différentes cartes du lycée, Willow lui montre rapidement les boutiques du centre commercial en insistant sur la boutique d'informatique, signe de Geek pour Claire.

Puis elle ramène chez elle Willow qui lui indique la route à suivre pour rentrer chez elle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Les premières semaines

**Chapitre 3 – Les premières semaines**

* * *

**Claire, Sunnydale, Californie, USA**

En rentrant à la maison, Claire apprend à ses parents et à son frère, les nouvelles de ces gangs qui se font passer pour des vampires et qui sont sous PCP. Son père a entendu les mêmes histories à son travail à Copy Kingdom. Mais il ne connait personne qui avait été directement victime de ces gangs Il l'avait lu dans la presse. Il leur rappelle qu'il faut être discret puis il explique enfin aux enfants, la raison de leur venue à Sunnydale. La compagnie déteste Sunnydale car trop de choses peu normales s'y passent. Donc il penserait que cela serait le dernier endroit où il emmènerait sa petite famille.

Les jours suivants, rien d'extraordinaire ne vient toucher Claire. C'est pour elle des journées classiques d'une lycéenne quelconque dans un lycée lambda sous le soleil de Californie.

* * *

**Scooby Gang, Sunnydale**

Pendant ce temps, c'est aussi des jours presque normaux pour le Scooby Gang. En sommeil pendant l'été, les affaires avec les vampires reprennent forts. Ceux-ci obéissant au Juste des Justes, déterrent les ossements du Maître et enlèvent Jenny Calendar et Cordelia dans le but de ressusciter leur ancien chef, le Maitre.

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Gilles son Observateur et le bibliothécaire du lycée doivent régler définitivement le problème du Cadavre du Maitre que ses disciples Vampires veulent ressusciter. Pour cela, il faut le sang de ceux qui ont enterré son corps : Jenny Calendar, Willow, Gilles et Cordelia. Les vampires arrivent à enlever Willow et Gilles. Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour ressusciter le Maitre. Buffy et Angel arrivent à les sauver de justesse. Pour éviter que les vampires recommencent l'opération, Buffy va utiliser une grosse masse pour pulvériser le squelette du meurtre, le réduisant ainsi en poussière qui est dispersée aux quatre vents en plein vent au sommet d'une colline à midi.

* * *

**Claire, Lycée Sunnydale**

La semaine suivante, pendant le cours de gymnastique, Claire joue au badminton avec Martha tout en observant l'entraînement des cheerleaders. Alors que Martha est tombée et le volant sorti du court, Claire part le rechercher et tombe sur Wes.

\- Bonjour West, dit Claire.

\- Bonjour Robot lui répond West.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Robot ? Tu ne me connais même pas.

\- A la rentrée, lors du premier cours de biologie, j'ai très bien vu que tu avais écrit Darwin sur ton cahier à la question du professeur. Et tu n'as pas levé la main pour le dire. Donc tu es un robot car tu suis les autres et surtout tu ne pas montre que tu es intelligente plus que tous les autres.

Et là-dessus, West s'éloigne de Claire, le robot.

Après cette étrange discussion, Claire retourne vers Martha que les cheerleaders, moqueuses, tentent de faire monter sur la tour pour un saut arrière. Claire s'approche de Cordelia, le leader des cheerleaders.

\- Pouvez-vous la laisser tranquille ? s'écrie Claire.

\- Martha aime bien les cheerleaders du lycée de Sunnydale. Alors si elle veut nous rejoindre, elle doit faire un saut périlleux du haut de la tour de bois des cheerleaders. Elle doit nous prouver qu'elle nous fait confiance et qu'elle est une bonne gymnaste.. Elle le fait et elle est des nôtres. C'est mon droit de recruter en tant que capitaine. Elle ne le fait pas, alors elle s'éloigne de nous et disparaît de notre vue.

\- Bien je crois plutôt que vous voulez la blesser ou la dégouter à tout jamais car il faut être une bonne gymnaste pour pouvoir faire cela.

\- Ou alors une bonne cheerleader. Je suppose qu'en tant qu'ancienne, tu fais cela en claquant des doigts.

-Je vais te le prouver.

\- Claire va nous montrer ce qu'elle sait faire en montant à la tour et en faisant un saut périlleux et nous saurons là pour la recueillir.

Claire monte sur la tour et arrivée en haut, Cordelia dit d'une voix forte

\- Alors que tu es interdite d'exercices intenses, tu va sauter avec un saut périlleux.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Je ne veux pas être responsable su tu te blesses à ta faible cheville si tu te reçois mal. Si tu en sautes, tu en prends la responsabilité.

Puisque tu es toi-même sure que tes cheeleaders pourrait mal me recevoir dans leurs bras, je ne saute pas. Je le ferai qu'en pleine et entière confiance de tes cheerleaders lui rétorque Claire.

Les autres cheerleaders font une bronca. Cordelia fait une grimace.

\- Je dégage ma responsabilité. Mais je suis prêt à faire le même saut devant toi et tous les autres pour te prouver que les cheerleaders sont parfaitement capables de te recevoir sans aucun risque. Mesdemoiselles en place.

Cordelia grimpe à la tour et fait un saut périlleux et elle est parfaitement reçue par son équipe de cheerleaders

\- Comme tu le vois, nous sommes prêts à te recevoir.

\- Je te remercie, Mais ma cheville ne le permet pas. J'aimerai tellement redevenir une cheeleader, mais comme je ne veux pas terminer l'année avec une béquille.

\- Tss..., dit Cordelia avec les cheeleaders ricanant derrière elle.

Claire retourne à sa partie de badminton avec Martha qui a profité de l'altercation pour s'éloigner des cheerleaders et reprendre ses esprits.

Après que tout le monde a quitté le gymnase, Claire fait le saut périlleux arrière demandé par Cordelia peu de temps avant. Mais en atterrissant, elle se casse la jambe. Au même moment, West revient la chercher mais sa jambe avait déjà guéri.

* * *

**Domicile de Claire, Sunnydale, Californie**

Claire plonge sa main dans l'eau bouillante pour récupérer un œuf à la coque. Résultat elle se dispute avec ses parents par :

\- Je ne peux pas rester discrète à l'école car les détecteurs de métaux sont faits pour eux. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il faut se distinguer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ceux qu'on ne voit pas sont suspects.

\- Il faut que tu saches rester discrète même si pour moi, il faut se déguiser en clown à costume pour le faire lui répond Mr. Bennett.

Claire se retire dans sa chambre en grommelant entre ses dents.

C'est l'heure des devoirs.

Peu avant le dîner, Claire, allongée sur son lit, téléphone à son père biologique Nathan Petrelli qui se trouve dans un bar new-yorkais.

\- Bonjour Nathan, Claire à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour Claire, désolé, je ne peux pas te parler, je ne voulais même pas décrocher.

\- Vu ton humeur, je suppose que tu n'as aucune nouvelle de mon oncle ? et je ne suppose que tu ne vas pas bien

\- Non, je vais aussi bien qu'un homme qui a perdu sa famille, tué son frère, perdu son merveilleux travail de sénateur des USA et qui noie son chagrin dans un bar déprimant de New York.

\- La dépression, ça se soigne et l'alcool n'est qu'un anesthésique pour cette maladie.

\- Et bien, c'est mon médicament. Sinon à part cela, tout va bien dans ta nouvelle vie ?

\- Aussi bien que pour une petite nouvelle qui essaye de se faire une petite place discrète dans un nouveau lycée. Maman se plaint de ne plus faire de concours canins. Mr Muggles est trop reconnaissable. Il adore se voir sur les vidéos de ces concours.

\- C'est l'air de Californie qui le doit frapper. Hollywood n'est pas loin dit-il d'une voix amusée.

\- Quand même quelques heures de route de Sunnydale.

\- Bon, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, continue bien tes études et je me remets à ma dépression alcoolisée. Au revoir Claire,

\- Ne raccroche pas tout de suite, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux parler de mon oncle Peter, ton frère.

\- N'insiste pas Claire, je déprime à cause de lui car je n'ai pu le sauver. Je crois qu'il est mort à cause de moi.

\- Au revoir dit Claire d'une voix triste.

Après qu'il a raccroché, il regarde dans un miroir et voit un reflet étrange : de grosses cicatrices de brûlures lui recouvrent le visage. Il ferme les yeux et regarde de nouveau dans le miroir et voit cette fois, son reflet normal. Nathan a perdu son poste au Congrès et sa femme Sandra l'a quitté. Il est en pleine dépression et boit pour oublier son frère Peter qu'il a sauvé au moment de l'explosion au-dessus de New York.

Claire de son côté, s'allonge sur son lit, déçue, tandis que West l'observe secrètement de l'extérieur de sa fenêtre, en lévitant, puis part en volant au-dessus des maisons.

Toute la famille Bennett dîne. Ils sont silencieux. Sandra rompt ce silence en demandant :

\- Alors les enfants, quelle est votre impression après cette première semaine de classe ?

\- Comme un petit nouveau, répond son fils.

\- Petite ville ensoleillée et ennuyeuse au possible. Les mêmes clans au lycée qu'au Texas. Seule exception est Cordelia et ses Cordettes.

\- Oh ! Oui au Texas, c'était Claire et ses Clairettes.

\- Tais-toi répond Claire en essayant de le frapper.

\- Vous arrêtez de vous quereller s'écrie Sandra. Alors rien à signaler ?

\- Calme plat, lycée d'une petite ville quelconque répond Claire. Et bien sûr, on s'aperçoit à peine que j'existe.

\- Même chose pour mon école dit son frère. Aussi invisible que possible.

\- Et toi Noah, que se passe-t-il à Copy Kingdom ?

\- Mon principal travail de ce jour a été de réaliser un calendrier pour des grands-parents. Il y avait de belles photos de famille.

Alors elle se penche sur Mr Muggles et lui dit :

\- Mon pauvre, tu es le seul à souffrir de cela. Car tu n'es pas reconnu pour tous les prix des concours canins que tu as gagné au Texas.

Au ce moment, Noah reçoit un coup de fil et part s'isoler dans une pièce voisine.

Il s'agit de Mohinder qui révèle que ses conférences sont un piège pour obtenir l'attention de la Compagnie et que tous deux pourront ainsi la réduire à néant. Leur plan est toujours d'actualité et progresse ainsi.

Après leur discussion, Mohinder lit l'article sur comment Kaito fut découvert mort sur l'article de la première page du journal national qu'on lui dépose.

* * *

**Buffy et le Scooby Gang, Sunnydale, Californie, USA**

Buffy découvre que le cadavre d'une jeune fille a été volé dans un cimetière. Le Scooby-Gang se demande si quelqu'un veut faire une armée de zombies. Mais quand Cordelia trouve des morceaux de corps humain, ils se rendent compte que quelqu'un essaie de fabriquer le corps d'une jeune fille idéale à partir de divers cadavres. Cela leur rappelle le roman de Frankenstein de Shelley. Il s'agit en fait de 2 lycéens : Chris Epps, génie scientifique perturbé par la mort de son frère, et son ami Eric, photographe. Chris a ressuscité son frère aîné Daryl mort lors d'un accident. Mais celui-ci ne supporte pas la solitude. Leur objectif est de créer une compagne artificielle pour Daryl. Il manque aux comploteurs une tête pour finir leur projet. Le choix de Daryl se porte sur Cordelia.

En fouillant dans la maison de Chris, Buffy découvre que les deux jeunes gens en veulent à Cordelia mais Chris a des remords et révèle à Buffy la vérité au sujet de Daryl. Cependant, celui-ci et Eric ont l'intention de mener leur plan à bien et kidnappent Cordelia. Buffy les retrouve dans un ancien laboratoire de sciences. Au cours du combat qui s'ensuit, un incendie se déclenche. Alors que Xander, Giles et Willow évacuent du bâtiment Cordelia et Eric, Daryl s'apprête à tuer Buffy mais est arrêté par Chris et décide de se laisser brûler avec le corps de sa promise de rêve.

Le monde de Buffy et celui de Claire ne sont pas rencontrées. Mais ils sont proches l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

_Une grande partie de ce chapitre reprend les 2 premiers épisodes de la seconde saison de Heroes ainsi que ceux de la seconde saison de Buffy, Tueuse de vampire._

_Le prochain chapitre est presque fini et sera publié la semaine prochaine._


	4. Chapter 4 - Rencontre avec un vampire

**Chapitre 4 Claire rencontre un vampire**

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale, un soir de semaine**

Ce soir, Claire termine tard au lycée. Elle voulait continuer ses recherches sur la génétique et les mutations. Elle s'était disputée l'après-midi à ce sujet avec West qui l'a encore accusé de ne pas avoir de personnalité. Elle s'est ainsi attardée à la bibliothèque qui ne semble guère fréquenté que par Willow et ses amis. Elle les voit souvent manipuler de vieux ouvrages et même certains manuscrits qui appartiennent à la collection personnelle du bibliothécaire-documentaliste Rupert Gilles. Elle écrit un post note en pensée : - Faire des recherches sur Rupert Gilles.

Ce n'est pas un bibliothécaire commun. Il est anglais. Ça, elle est en sur à son accent et à quelques expressions caractéristiques des Anglais. A la rigueur, elle pourra demander à sa grand-mère biologique. Elle navigue dans des sphères difficilement accessibles. Pour son père biologique, leur dernière conversation l'a convaincue qu'il déprime grave à cause de la cause de la mort de son frère lors de la tentative de destruction de New York.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ca, il faut renter à la maison. Et dans le parking du lycée, elle ne trouve pas sa voiture. Elle a disparu. Elle regarde rapidement dans tout le parking et ne voit aucune trace. On lui a volé sa voiture. Pourtant c'est un vieux modèle qui vaut peu au marché noir. C'est très probablement un coup d'un plaisantin ou de quelqu'un qui voulait à tout prix une voiture. Mais il va falloir renter à pied à la maison ou appeler un de ses parents pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

Elle se souvient des recommandations d'éviter de circuler la nuit surtout seule. Mais on est encore au crépuscule et la nuit aura à peine commencée quand elle sera arrivée à la maison Et un peu de marche à pas rapide lui fera du bien. Il faut être en pleine forme si on veut être une super héroïne.

Elle marche rapidement, mais elle n'a pas l'habitude de faire le chemin maison – lycée à pied et elle se perd un peu. De plus, la nuit tombe plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Près de chez elle, elle rencontre un homme à la peau très pâle, grand, cheveux noirs, courts et gominées, grand manteau noir en cuir et bien habillé presque comme une gravure de mode masculine qui la salue sans s'être présenter :

\- Bonjour, jolie blonde, n'as-tu pas peur des vilains loups qui rodent pour les jolies jeunes filles ?

\- Nous sommes en Californie et les derniers loups ont été vus et tués, il y a plus d'un siècle. A moins que vous soyez ce type de loup qui aiment les petits chaperons rouges.

\- Tout à fait, j'aime bien les jolies blondes avec ou sans chaperon rouge.

Et sur ces mots, il se rapproche d'un seul coup d'elle et lui plante les canines dans la carotide_. _Claire est tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas. Le sang suinte de la plaie et est comme aspirée par l'homme qui d'un seul coup enlève ses dents du cou en poussant un cri de douleur et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Claire reste ébahie et comprend avec retard qu'elle a été agressée et qu'on vient de la mordre. Ca doit être ce type de fou qui se prenne pour un vampire dont lui avait parlé Willow et Xander le jour de la rentrée.

Elle court chez elle, prévenir ses parents de son agression. Elle n'a plus que 2 points rosâtres à l'endroit où l'homme l'a mordu au cou. Elle pense que son agresseur devait avoir des fausses canines de vampire qui accompagne tout déguisement de Dracula et de ses cousins.

Elle trouve ses parents à la maison :

\- Papa, maman, je me suis fait agresser en pleine rue. Un homme qui se prenait pour un vampire a voulu me mordre au cou. Dès qu'il m'a mordu, il a crié et s'est enfui.

\- Tu dis qu'on a voulu te mordre dans le cou ? Es-tu blessée ?

\- Papa, je cicatrise très vite.

\- Et tes vêtements, tes affaires et ta voiture ?

\- Bien justement, ma voiture avait disparu du parking. C'est pour cela que je suis rentré à pied. Comme je marchais dans la rue, je me suis fait agresser.

\- On va téléphoner à la police pour signaler le vol de ta voiture. J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas garé et que tu t'en soutenais pas. Puis on signalera la tentative d'agression. Comme on ne peut pas dire que tu as été mordu, tu diras qu'il a essayé de te mordre et qu e tu as lui as mis un coup dans les parties. Comme il s'écroulait de douleur, tu t'es enfuie et que tu as couru à la maison et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

C'est ce qu'ils firent.

Une voiture de la police de Sunnydale arrive 30 mn après. Les policiers disent qu'ils ont regardé à l'endroit où Claire avait été agressé et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils concluent en disant :

\- Les voitures continuent à patrouiller, mais n'ont rien trouvé sauf quelques amendes pour stationnement illégal. Nous continuerons à chercher. Pour le vol de votre voiture, vous devez venir demain au commissariat avec la carte grise de votre voiture pour porter plainte. Comme c'est une vieille voiture, il est tout à fait possible dans quelques jours, on la retrouve un peu abimée après une virée. En espérant qu'elle ne servira pas pour un vol. Alors je vous dis à demain mademoiselle Butler.

\- Je suis encore mineure. Est-ce que j'ai besoin que mes parents m'accompagnent pour signer la plainte ?

\- Pas besoin, tout mineur peut porter plainte auprès de la police. Mais pour aller au-delà de la plainte, il faut qu'une personne majeure vous accompagne.

\- Ok, je viens demain après les cours signer la plainte.

\- Nous avons la description de votre voiture et le numéro d'immatriculation, on peut commercer les recherches tout de suite. Si tout va bien, on l'aura récupéré avant que vous portiez plainte. Sinon, vous en aurez besoin pour que les assurances vous remboursent.

Sur ces mots, les policiers quittent la maison.

Peu après, les Bennett soupèrent. Mr Bennett rappelle les règles élémentaires de prudence et dit à ses enfants de ne pas rentrer seul surtout de nuit. Puis se souvenant, ils parlèrent de la maladie mentale du vampirisme et dérivent même sur le cannibalisme avec le petit frère (_Prénom de celui-ci_) racontant des histoires scabreuses au grand scandale de sa mère. M. Bennett raconte l'histoire des survivants d'un crash d'avion dans les Andes qu mangèrent ses morts pour pouvoir survivre (_Histoire véridique_).

* * *

**Lendemain matin - Lycée**

Vu son agression de la veille au soir, Claire convainc son père de la déposer tôt au lycée. Elle veut voir Willow qui est une très bonne élève et dont l'antre habituel est la bibliothèque du lycée.

Elle a de la chance. Elle y est avec son ami (_Petit ami, _pense Claire) Alexander. Elle va à leur table et s'assoit et leur pose la question ?

\- Bonjour vous deux, vous vous souvenez du jour de la rentrée où vous m'avez parlé de ces gens qui se prennent pour des vampires ? Hier soir, je me suis fait attaquer par un de ces personnes. Il a tenté de me mordre et s'est enfui. La police ne l'a pas retrouvé. Je voudrai bien en savoir plus. Les policiers sont très discrets dessus.

\- On ne peut pas en dire plus que les policiers. Officiellement, il n'y a pas de cas. Mais tout le monde en parle. C'est une rumeur quasi officielle. C'est en quelque sorte la maladie honteuse de Sunnydale.

\- Donc vous ne pouvez m'en dire plus sur la maladie de Reinfeld.

Voyant l'air surpris de ses camarades, Claire poursuit :

\- Internet existe et j'ai fait mes petites recherches. Le nom de la maladie mentale du vampirisme est la maladie de Reinfeld, du nom de l'acolyte de Dracula dans le roman Dracula de Bram Stoker. Ces malades boivent leur sang, ensuite, ils mangent des animaux pour absorber l'énergie vitale et enfin, ils boivent le sang d'autres êtres humains. Je pense que j'ai été victime d'un malade presque au dernier état. Il a tenté de me mordre avant de s'enfuir.

\- Comment il était pour qu'on l'évite si on le voit de loin demande Xander.

\- Grand avec un beau look de Vampire, Cheveux noirs, peau très pâle, des lentilles qui faisaient paraitre ces yeux comme jaune et des canines de vampires tirés d'un déguisement très réalistes.

\- Pas de masque d'affreux demande Willow

\- Se rappelant l'agression, il m'a semblé une seconde voir une sorte masque de peau affreuse, mais je pense que je me suis trompé.

\- Donc une personne à éviter absolument car il mord dit comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie

\- Pas de salive abondante à la bouche ?

\- Non, pas de salive apparente et pourquoi tu demandes cela ? .

\- Je pensais à la rage qui pousse à mordre tout le monde et qui se caractérise par une salive abondante. Rasures-toi le vaccin est très efficace.

\- Ah ! Mince, je ne pensais pas à la rage. Mais l'homme a parlé d'une manière tranquille mais inquiétante avant. Mais c'est vrai que cela aurait pu être cela. Mais il n'avait pas de salive à la bouche comme dans les cas de rage qu'on voit en photo.

\- Donc on peut éliminer aussi un zombie, dit en souriant largement Xander.

\- Pas de zombie ou du complexe du zombie. Pour moi, c'était un malade qui se prend pour un vampire stylé.

* * *

**Midi - Bibliothèque Lycée**

Voilà en résumé l'agression de Claire Butler par un pseudo vampire hier soir. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une maladie psychiatrique de vampirisme dit Willow à tous les autres Scoobies.

Elle existe ben et bien, même si elle est très rare. J'ai lu, il y a quelques semaine, un article dessus disant que c'était lié à certains serials killers comme le Vampire de Sacramento. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il avait séjourné quelque temps à Sunnydale. Mais de là voir Sunnydale voir la cause de son vampirisme.

Alors pourquoi on n'a pas plus de cas de vampirisme ?

Bonne question, je pense qu'ils doivent être les proies favorites des vrais vampires. Mais c'est bien le premier cas concret rencontré à Sunnydale.

Bon ne dites pas cela à Claire, moi et Xander on a dit que c'est une maladie honteuse à Sunnydale. J'aimerai que vous confirmiez sans en avoir l'air. Je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin que plus de personnes sachent pour les vampires surtout qu'on ne sait rien sur cette Claire.

Eh ! Bien, ma chère Geek, voilà un beau sujet d'étude : qui est claire Butler ? dit Buffy.

J'ai déjà fait une petite recherche sur elle et j'ai trouvé très peu sur elle sur Internet. Je n'ai pas insisté, mais je pourrai le faire.

En conclusion, nous devons nous préoccuper aussi des malades de vampirisme. Foutu Bouche de l'Enfer conclut Buffy.

C'est ça la Bouche de l'Enfer, un avant goût de l'Enfer.


	5. Chapter 5 - Attaque de gang

**Chapitre 5 – Attaque de gang au lycée**

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale – 2 jours plus tard.**

Claire se fait remarquer en cours de biologie lors du film sur les tritons et lézards et leur capacité de régénération. Elle voulait savoir si les humains pouvaient le faire. Le prof a répondu qu'elle pourrait répondre à sa question après sa thèse de génétique. Il a même précisé de ne pas oublier de le remercier à la fin de sa thèse.

A la sortie du cours, elle a une discussion orageuse avec West sur qui elle est exactement.

Le soir, Claire découvre que West est comme elle, un mutant. Il peut voler et la porter en volant. Il est comme son père biologique. Elle pense qu'elle devrait peut-être les faire se rencontrer. 2 personnes aux même pouvoirs, cela pourrait être intéressant et sortir son géniteur de sa dépression alcoolique. Elle met une note dans le coin de sa mémoire pour développer plus tard la question.

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale – Mardi de la Semaine suivante**

Voyant Buffy Summers, une graine de voyou et dont le maire de Sunnydale Wilkins lui avait recommandé de particulièrement la surveiller, le principal Snyder lui dit :

\- Mlle Summers, je vous vois à ne rien faire. Et la paresse est la mère de tous le vices. Comme c'est cela, je vous charge d'organiser pour ce jeudi soir, la réunion Parents-professeurs. Vous serez aidés par Sheila.

\- Mais j'ai plein de devoirs, monsieur le principal.

\- A ce que je vois, non, c'est décidé, vous êtes la responsable et j'espère que cette soirée se passe bien. Mais vous aurez besoin d'aide et je vous assigne Sheila pour cela.

* * *

**Maison du Juste des Justes – Sous-sol de Sunnydale - Californie**

\- Bienvenue Drusilla, Bienvenue Spike à Sunnydale, la bouche de l'Enfer. Nous sommes ravis d'avoir les Tueurs de l'Europe venir nous rendre visite, dit le Juste des Justes.

\- Vous savez qu'Angélus réside en ville. Ila bien changé. Il se fait appeler Angel et il aurait une âme. Nous avons aussi une Tueuse particulièrement forte qui a tué le Maître cet été au moment où il allait pouvoir sortir à l'air libre et ouvrir la Bouche de l'Enfer. Elle s'appelle Buffy Summers, petite blonde et mortelle. Mais je pense Spike que vous êtes venue pour elle pour compléter votre collection de Tueuses.

\- Tout à fait, je vous promets de la tuer. Cela sera samedi soir, jour de la Saint Valérien, où nos forces seront renforcées. Idéal pour tuer les Tueuses très embêtantes.

* * *

**Extérieur de la boite de nuit Bronze**

Spike a trouvé Angélus bien changé et la Tueuse, une jolie petite blonde qui s'appelait Buffy (_D'où vient ce prénom se demande Spike)_ compétente qui avait tué son vampire facilement.

Elle l'avait entendu parler de la future soirée parents-professeurs de ce jeudi dont elle devait assurer l'animation avec une certaine Sheila qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider

Elle voit une jeune femme et ses 2 accompagnateurs, des jumeaux semble-t-il. Il faut bien nourrir Drusilla si malade. Sunnydale ne semble pas la guérir contrairement à ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

**Jeudi matin, Maison des Butler**

\- J'irai à cette rencontre Parents-Professeurs, ce soir dit M. Bennett, J'espère que je n'entendrai pas trop de plaintes à ton sujet.

\- Peu de risques pour cela, rétorque Claire. Je suis très discrète presque invisible comme tu l'as recommandé.

* * *

**Jeudi soir- lycée de Sunnydale**

Sheila ayant disparu et n'étant pas venu en cours. Buffy a dû s'occuper de tout bien aidé par Willow, installant tables, chaise, peignant des banderoles et faisant du punch non alcoolisé (Elle n'a pas le droit d'acheter de l'alcool). Son objectif est d'éviter que sa mère Joyce rencontre le principal Snyder. Heureusement, Son observateur Gilles, Bibliothécaire du lycée lui fait le tour du lycée.

Mais on ne peut pas éviter l'inévitable. Finalement, le principal Snyder rencontre Mme Joyce Summers, mère de Buffy Summers, délinquante en herbe.

Mais à ce moment, l'enfer commence dans le lycée. Impatient, Spike a lancé ses vampires à l'attaque. Le lycée n'est pas une protection car il porte l'inscription bienvenue à tous ceux qui veulent apprendre.

Buffy arrive à les repousser avec l'aide de sa mère qui frappe Spike par derrière. De nombreux vampires sont tués ainsi que quelques parents. M. Bennet est arrivé en retard et il était armé suite à l'agression sur Claire. Il tire quelques coups de feu. Il pense en avoir blesser un. Il n'hésite pas à le signaler aux policiers qui interviennent après. Mais un inspecteur souligne que ces gangs sous PCP savent se soigner par eux-mêmes et qu'il serait très surprenant qu'on puisse en arrêter un de cette façon.

Il entend le principal Mr Snyder déclarer aux policiers qui l'interrogent :

\- Cette attaque était l'œuvre d'hommes masqués avec des masques grimaçants qui les faisaient ressembler à des vampires.

* * *

**Vendredi matin - Maison des Bennett – Heure du petit déjeuner.**

M. Bennett déclare :

\- Suite à ses 2 agressions, je commence sérieusement à regretter d'avoir choisi Sunnydale en Californie pour nous cacher. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi la Compagnie déteste cette ville.

A l'aube, le Juste des justes a été brûlé au soleil par Spike qui prend le contrôle des vampires de Sunnydale.

* * *

**Bronze, Vendredi soir – Sunnydale - Californie**

Alors que tous les Scoobies sont attablés avec Angel. Celui-ci leur dit :

\- Bon assez de parler de Spike et de Drusilla. Je voulais vous signaler un étrange incident. Un petit groupe de vampire a retrouvé le corps de Winston Hillchurch. Il se faisait appeler le baron et était habillé comme un vampire de légende. En le voyant, on pensait à vampire puis on se disait que c'était un humain qui se faisait passer pour un vampire. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. On l'a retrouvé mort complètement momifié. Les vampires l'ont identifié par ses vêtements et surtout sa montre qui datait de l'ère victorienne où il a été transformé.

\- Attend Angel, tu dis qu'un vampire a été retrouvé momifié. Mais c'est impossible. Un vampire mort devient poussière sauf s'il était très puissant comme Le Maitre dont on avait le squelette.

\- C'est rarissime confirme Angle. J'ai vu un cas si je me souviens bien en Russie au début du XXe siècle. Je n'ai jamais su l'origine de la momification. Renseigne-toi auprès de Gilles, il pourra t'en dire plus. Les archives du Conseil remontent à des millénaires.

Willow intervient en disant :

\- Tu disais que ce vampire faisait penser à un vampire ou à un humain déguisé en vampire

\- Oui dit Angel

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'agression de Claire qui disait qu'un humain déguisé en vampire avait essayé de la mordre. Elle avait pense à un fou. Mais ne serait-ce pas ce vampire ?

\- Il faudrait l'interroger pour avoir une description précise de son agresseur pour savoir si cela pouvait être Hillchurch.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait l'inviter au Bronze, un soir pour lui monter les bons cotés de Sunnydale dit Xander.

\- Tiens, aurais-tu quelques idées ? dit Buffy.

\- Absolument aucune, répond Xander en rougissant un peu.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Une momie se promène

**Chapitre 6 – Une momie se promène dans les rues de Sunnydale**

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale, Californie – Juste avant le début des cours,**

On entend la voix du proviseur Snyder dans les haut-parleurs du lycée :

\- Bonjour à tous, je vous fais un communiqué pour vous rappeler que les correspondants étrangers arrivent demain dans notre lycée. Tous les élèves qui reçoivent un correspondant dans leur famille doivent retirer leur kit d'accueil. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, vous devez le faire aujourd'hui.

Cette annonce n'intéresse nullement Claire. Sa famille ne reçoit aucun correspondant étranger.

Par contre, la veille, Buffy avait appris que sa mère avait inscrit leur famille sans lui rien dire pour recevoir un correspondant qui sera probablement une fille pendant 2 semaines. Donc elle doit prendre ce kit d'accueil. Ce qu'elle fait lors de la pause du midi.

* * *

**Musée de Sunnydale – Début de l'après-midi,**

Les élèves de première du lycée dont Buffy et Claire visitent la nouvelle exposition avec la momie inca d'une princesse inca qui a été enfermée vivante dans son cercueil. Rodney Munson, toujours un peu bizarre, profite du fait qu'il soit seul dans la salle de la momie pour tenter de voler un talisman dans la tombe. Mais malheureusement, il le casse. La momie se réveille et s'empare de Rodney et le vide de toute sa vie et de tous ses souvenirs et connaissances. Elle cache le corps du malheureux. Elle trouve des vêtements modernes, les met et quitte le musée.

Les professeurs en quittant le musée n'ont pas trouvé trace de Rodney. Le professeur d'histoire lui promet de nombreuses heures de retenue pour avoir quitter le musée avant les autres élèves et sécher ainsi les cours. Il rappelle à tous les élèves de première qu'il veut un compte-rendu de la visite ou une étude portant sur un objet du musée pour la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale, Californie – Lendemain midi,**

On apprend la mort de Rodney. On aurait retrouvé son corps au musée. La cause officielle est crise cardiaque. Mais on murmure qu'on l'aurait retrouvé desséché comme si c'était une momie. Il sera un des nombreux morts de l'année du lycée.

A la bibliothèque, à la réunion habituelle des Scoobies après le déjeuner, Gilles leur en dit plus :

\- Vous avez tous appris que votre camarade Rodney a été retrouvé mort au musée que vous visitiez hier après-midi. Mais je vous apprends qu'il a été retrouvé desséché comme une momie. On a pu l'identifier car il avait sa carte de lycéen sur lui. Par contre, la momie de la princesse Inca a disparu.

\- Ne dites pas que le film "La Momie" a commencé, dit Xander.

\- Il y a beaucoup plus de momies qui se réveille au cinéma que dans la réalité répond Gilles. Les 2 – 3 cas connus sont liés à des talismans qui les maintenaient mortes. Quand ils sont brisés, elle se réveille. Mais pour vivre, elle doit prendre la vie d'autres personnes. Donc il faut les considérer comme des vampires. S'ils ne prennent pas leur vie, ils redeviennent poussière. Mais sinon, ils se comportent comme un être humain normal, pouvant marcher au soleil et aucun symbole religieux n'a d'effets sur eux.

\- Donc il sont plus zombies que vampires, dit Willow.

Buffy grommelle d'acquiescement.

\- Mouais, répond Gilles.

\- Mais dans ce cas, nous avons les débris du talisman qui maintenait mort la momie. Les voilà, il faut maintenant essayer de les déchiffrer, continue-t-il.

Tout en examinant les débris du talisman, Willow dit :

\- N'oubliez pas que les Incas ne connaissaient ou ne voulaient pas utiliser l'écriture. Ils utilisaient uniquement des quipus, des cordelettes tressés. Personne ne sait les traduire aujourd'hui. Il est intéressant de savoir que des civilisations avant les Incas utilisaient de façon intensive l'écriture. Donc les Incas en connaissaient le principe et personne ne sait pourquoi ils ne l'utilisaient pas.

\- Willow, on doit comprendre un talisman intraduisible, s'écrie Xander ?

\- Tout peut être traduit dit Gilles, mais cela demande parfois des siècles.

* * *

**Gare routière de Sunnydale, Californie – Le soir,**

Buffy vient récupérer Ampata Gutierrez, son correspondant étranger venu directement du Pérou. Elle trouve une jeune fille typiquement indienne du Pérou, une Quechua. Buffy pensait qu'Ampata était un garçon. Mais elle est absolument charmante. Buffy la conduit à son domicile à Revello Drive où sa mère l'accueille et lui montre la chambre d'ami où elle va loger le temps de l'échange scolaire.

Le lendemain midi dans un recoin de la gare routière, on trouve un jeune homme momifié et qu'on pense être d'Amérique du Sud.

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale, Californie – Lendemain matin,**

Buffy emmène Ampata au lycée et lui fait le tour du visiteur. Puis elle l'emmène à la salle où tous les étudiants étrangers sont accueillis par un discours de bienvenue du principal de Snyder. Les lycéens qui les accueillent sont aussi présents comme Buffy. Ampata va assister aux même cours qu'elle pour la journée.

A midi, elle l'emmène à la bibliothèque et la présente à Gilles. Celui-ci interroge Ampata.

\- Vous venez donc du Pérou.

\- Eh, oui, je suis une élève boursière dans le meilleur lycée de Lima.

\- En vous voyant, je me demandais si vous n'êtes pas une Quechua pur-sang.

\- Vous avez l'œil, monsieur le bibliothécaire. Effectivement, je le suis.

\- Je me demande si vous connaissez les antiques coutumes de votre peuple.

\- J'en connais, mais j'ai été élevé beaucoup plus de manière occidentale que de manière traditionnelle. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, demande-t-elle d'une manière surprise.

\- Oh, nous essayons de résoudre une petite énigme. Un groupe d'élèves a visité le musée hier où une momie inca d'une facture exceptionnelle est exposée. Et le musée accuse un des nos élèves d'avoir cassé un des talismans de la momie. On essaye de le reconstituer.

\- Je pense que je pourrai vous aider un tout petit peu. Mais la plupart des traditions Incas sont perdue ou enfouis dans une série de légendes plus ou moins obscures. Parlez-moi de cette momie. Peut-être, cela me rappellera une légende. Mais vous savez le mieux est de trouver une forte colle et de tout recoller.

\- Le mieux est de vous monter la brochure qu'a édité le musée pour cette exposition. Et nous avons même les fragments de ce talisman.

Ampata prend la brochure et la lit. Elle regarde le talisman et grimace en disant :

\- Je ne connais pas bien ces symboles. Mais on les relie au mal, à des malédictions. Mais je ne sais pas plus, désolé dit Ampata en haussant les épaules. A mon avis, le mieux serait de le détruire comme cela il y aura moins de mal au monde.

\- Bon tant pis, je vous remercie, dit Gilles. La civilisation Inca et celles qui la précédent sont si mal connues. Que tout renseignement est bon à prendre.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas un remake de la Momie dans les rues de Sunnydale.

\- Espérons que non.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Buffy accompagné d'Ampata repart en cours avant de renter à la maison pour se préparer à la soirée du lendemain et bien sur faire leur devoir. Ampata parle beaucoup de son pays, le Pérou et surtout des Incas. Joyce lui a fait un dîner typiquement américain. Connaissant les désastreux talents culinaires de sa fille Buffy, celle-ci a juste installé une table traditionnelle.

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale, Californie – Jour suivant,**

Le lendemain matin, cours, et à midi, Ampata se fait agresser dans les toilettes. Une bande de lycéennes entrant dans les toilettes à ce moment fait fuir l'agresseur. Elles vont le décrire comme grand, fort et probablement de la même ethnie qu'Ampata. Est-ce qu'elle aurait ramené des ennemis du Pérou ?

* * *

**World Dance Culture, Bronze, Sunnydale, Californie,**

Tous les correspondants étrangers sont réunis pour leur grande soirée d'intégration au lycée de Sunnydale. Tous ceux qui les accueillent sont là aussi ainsi que la plupart des élèves du lycée. Un peu en retard, Ampata arrive accompagnée de Buffy. Celle-ci rejoint ses mais Alex et Willow qui sont dans un coin un peu sombre du Bronze.

Ampata est attirée par Alex et elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle aimerait bien qu'i l'invite à danser ce qu'i fait immédiatement et ils vont danser. Willow grimace de dépit et Buffy sourit en coin. Ampata a l'air d'être très heureuse. Buffy espère que la malédiction d'Alex ne frappe de nouveau : Attirer la femme monstres. Bon Ampata n'a pas l'air d'en être une. Elle tente même de l'embrasser. Mais son sixième sens de Tueuse de Buffy s'embrase, Ampata est dangereuse.

Puis, Claire, la petite nouvelle arrive dans la danse. Matthew un première l'a invité à danser. Et au cours de cette danse, Claire heurte légèrement Ampata comme cela arrive quand beaucoup de gens dansent dans un petit espace. D'un seul coup, Ampata ne s'intéresse plus du tout à Alex. Elel semble hypnotisée par Claire. Buffy se dit qu'elle ressemble presque à un vampire qui a vu la plus magnifique humain à saigner. Il va falloir protéger Claire d'Ampata.

Après un fou qui se prend un vampire, elle a droit à une folle péruvienne. On dirait Alex au féminin avec ses femmes fatales qui sont en réalité des monstres.

Changement de musique, c'est un slow. Et Ampata se rapproche de Claire.

Et elle danse avec elle d'une danse très sexy et Claire l'accepte avec un petit sourire. Serait-elle attiré par les femmes ? Elle va se faire rejeter au lycée. Et vers la fin du morceau, elle se rapproche encore plus de Claire et l'embrasse sur la bouche . C'est chaud. Buffy se dit qu'Ampata ne fera rien en public contre Claire. Mais on ne sait jamais. Elle danse juste à coté. Et d'un seul coup, elle ressent quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie.

Une grande vague d'énergie se répand dans la salle. Tout le monde ressent quelque chose et semble hébétée comme su tout le monde était ivre d'un seul coup. Le 6eme sens sent que le centre de cette vague d'énergie est le couple Claire – Ampata en train de s'embrasser. Ampata semble être de plus en plus éclatante et Claire en train de s'effondrer de se vider. Buffy se précipité vers le couple pour les séparer.

Claire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle arrive et Buffy arrive l'attraper avant qu'elle tombe sur le sol. De nombreuses personnes s'arrêtent de danser en voyant cela et aide Buffy à transporter Claire au niveau des bancs. Plusieurs émettent l'idée d'une crise de hypoglycémie. Mais Buffy sait qu'il s'est passé autre chose. En portant Claire, elle observe rapidement Ampata qui semble pleine de vie. Que s'est-il passé ? Ampata semble être très joyeuse. Son 6e sens lui dit qu'elle a changé de danger mortelle est devenue simple humaine. Aurait-elle transmis une quelconque malédiction à Claire. Non, son 6e sens lui dit toujours humaine, mais elle semble être vidée, comme si sa fore de vie était passé dans Ampata. Est-ce que son hôte serait à l'origine des cadavres desséchés qu'on a retrouvé ?

Elle vraiment en pleine joie et s'exprime de manière volubile dans une langue qu'elle ne connaît pas . Cela n'est pas de l'Espagnol. Car comme toute bonne californienne, Buffy en connaît les bases. Elle pense à une langue indigène du Pérou, probablement du quechua qui descend de la langue inca. Elle avait lu un descriptif rapide sur le Pérou quand on lui avait d'où venait sa correspondante. Et avec la talisman, la momie et l'origine indienne d'Ampata, elle en savait plus sur les Incas et avait appris le Quechua.

Buffy prend Claire dans ses bras et l'emmène dans les petites coulisses de la boite où ils seront plus au calme. Un des professeurs les accompagne pour voir si on a besoin d'un médecin ou d'appeler une ambulance. Mais dans la loge, Claire se relève tout doucement et dit en regardant étonné tout le monde :

\- Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait une crise d'hypoglycémie.

\- Je crois que oui, vous dansiez puis d'un seul coup vous titubiez et vous vous êtes évanoui. dit le professeur.

Claire se relève, titube un peu et reprend vite ses esprits et elle écarte tout le monde et fonce vers Ampata et la prend par le bras et l'emmène vers la sortie, on a besoins qu'on parle.

Ampata la suit sans problèmes dehors .Le professeur et Buffy les suivent de loin. Ils les voient entamer une discussion plutôt animée. Avec ses sens développés entend quelques mots qu'elle ne peut relier ensemble : légende, momie, vie éternelle, vie, humain.

Comme ils ont l'air d'aller bien et ne se battent pas. Le professeur rentre dans le Bronze pour surveiller la fête. Buffy décide de faire une petit tour autour du Bronze, historie de voir si des vampires ne sont pas attirés par la fête. Mais elle ne trouve rien. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle repasse par le lieu de discussion entre Claire et Ampata et ne trouve personne.

Au Bronze où elle revient pour la fête, elle ne voit ni Ampata, ni Claire et personne ne les a vus. Buffy est un peu inquiète.

Puis elle reçoit un SMS d'un numéro inconnu disant que :

_Ampata est rentrée avec moi et passe la nuit chez moi._

_Claire Butler_

Buffy se demande comment Claire a eu son numéro de portable. Puis elle se souvient qu'elle l'a donnée à Ampata. Et celle-ci a du lui donner. Car Ampata n'avait pas de portable. La raison était que son portable était seulement péruvien et ne fonctionnait pas aux USA. Elle suppose que Claire a du appeler sa mère.

* * *

**Fin de la soirée, Domicile des Bennett,**

Claire rentre de la fête avec Ampata.

Quand elle arrive à la maison, ses 2 parents sont en train de regarder la TV, un documentaire sur les évènements de New York au Printemps.

Sa mère lui dit :

\- Tu rentres tôt Claire. Cela s'est mal passé et qui et ton amie.

Claire répond :

\- Je vous présente Ampata, c'est une momie inca que je viens de ressusciter. C'est une princesse Inca . Elle a été sacrifié pour la dieu Inca de la montagne Sebancaya. Elle a été momifié avec un sceau magique pour ne pas être réveillé plus une famille de gardien pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas et que sa momie soit toujours préservée. Mais elle a été trouvé et amené aux USA et être la principale attraction d'une exposition itinérante qui a est ici depuis quelques semaines au musée de Sunnydale. Un imbécile a brisé le sceau et l'a payé de sa vie.

Et. elle hésite à continuer. Puis en voyant le regard de ses parents :

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment elle m'a repérée. Elle s'est servi de moi comme réserve de vie pour pourvoir se retransformer en humain de nouveau, simple mortel n'ayant plus besoin de voler la force de vie des autres pour pouvoir vivre. Voilà toute l'histoire. Bon maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de moi, mais il va falloir des faux papiers pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale sans problèmes.

Claire continue en disant :

\- Papa, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Sunnydale est hors d'atteinte pour Primatech ?

\- Trop de choses inexplicables sans mutant. Trop de malheureux accidents. Rapidement, on a décidé d'éviter la ville.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Lycée de Sunnydale,**

Buffy voit Ampata. Celle-ci lui dit :

\- Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour hier et avoir quitter la fête sans t'avoir rien dit. Surtout que Claire m'a dit qu'il ya des problèmes de délinquance pendant la nuit. Mais je devais raccompagner Claire qui ne se sentait pas bien. Elle est très intéressante précise-t-elle de façon très intéressé.

Buffy pense :

_\- Ampata et Claire ensemble. Je les aurai juré hétéro comme quoi._

Amapta continue :

\- Je voudrais qu'on se parle toi et ta mère au sujet de mon avenir, ce soir.

* * *

**Soir, Domicile de la famille Summer, Revello Drive, Sunnydale, Californie,**

\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. J'ai profité de cet échange scolaire pour fuir le Pérou. Ma famille est impliquée dans de vieilles querelles Incas et très rapidement, j'étais en danger de mort au Pérou. Ma famille pensait que quelques semaines aux Etats-Unis permettraient de calmer le choses. Mais tout s'est aggravé. Et on a essayé de me tuer. Puis j'ai rencontré Claire et je lui ai parlé rapidement de mon problème. Et son père a travaillé pour les Fédéraux un temps et vu ma situation m'a fait passer sous la protection des Fédéraux. En échange, j'ai dévoilé tout un trafic de drogue de cocaïne venu du Pérou fourni par des membres de ma famille.

Elle continue en disant :

\- Je partirai demain.

Le lendemain soir, Ampata n'est plus chez les Summers. Elle a laissé une lettre de remerciement. La direction du lycée de Sunnydale reçoit une étrange lettre d'Ampata disant que sa famille venait d'arriver aux Etats-Unis et lui demandait de les rejoindre.

Après plusieurs jours d'effort, les Scoobies arrivèrent à reconstituer le talisman Inca. Mais la momie ne revint pas et ne fut pas trouvé. Mais on n'a plus signalé de mort lié à la momie.

_Ils ont compris bien plus tard ce qui s'est passé. Mais c'est un autre histoire que vous lirez dans la suite de cette fiction._


	7. Chapitre 7 - Halloween

**Chapitre 7 – C'est Halloween**

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale, Californie,**

Un nouveau scandale a frappé Sunnydale et surtout son université où la fraternité des Delta Zeta Kappa pratiquaient des sacrifices humains depuis longtemps. On a découvert certains cadavres datant de plus de 50 ans. Les journaux parlent que l'enquête pourrait s'étendre à tous les USA sur les anciens de Delta Zeta Kappa de l'Université de Sunnydale. Cordelia Chase et Buffy Summers devaient être les prochaines offrandes mais elles se sont échappées.

Voilà mes Trouble-fête favoris, dit Snyder en voyant Buffy, Willow et Alex, je vous cherchais, les trouble-fête du lycée sont chargés d'accompagner les groupes d'enfants dans la chasse au bonbon et vous êtes chargés d'un. Bien sur, vous devez être déguisées. SI vous ne remplissez votre devoir de solidarité, la salle de retenue vous attend pour le reste du trimestre.

Puis il voit Claire et il dit :

\- Mlle Butler, vous les accompagnerez dans cette mission d'accompagnement des enfants. Ils vont en diront plus en désignant le Scooby Gang.

\- Accompagner à quoi, répond Claire.

\- A accompagner les enfants à Halloween. Et vous participez à la fête en étant déguisés.

Et sur ces paroles, Snyder voit d'autres adolescents sur le point de commettre un quelconque délit et se précipite sur eux.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ?

\- Eh bien, pour chaque Halloween, des lycéens sont chargés d'escorter les enfants des écoles primaires dans leur chasse aux bonbons pour éviter les problèmes. Bien sur, on doit être déguisé. J'espère que tu en as un, dit Alex.

\- Pas du tout, j'avais prévu de faire avec mon frère une soirée de films d'Horreur _après toutes les horreurs de l'année dernière, _continue-t-elle en pensée.

\- J'ai vu en ville une boutique de location de déguisements à prix très réduit, on peut y aller cet après-midi pour les choisir, dit Willow.

* * *

**Magasin de Déguisement "Chez Ethan",**

Beaucoup de jeunes gens et d'enfants sont là pour choisir leurs déguisements pour demain Halloween. Le choix est abondant et le prix extrêmement abordable. Donc Claire peut se permettre quelques folies vues les prix.

Et là, elle repère un costume de samouraï celui de Takezo Kensei, le grand héros de Hiro. Oh, elle sent qu'il va apprécier la photo d'elle dans ce costume de samouraï. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le trouver dans un magasin de déguisement d'une petite ville de Californie. Ce manga avait été traduit en anglais mais avait eu peu de succès contrairement au Japon. Son prix de location est un peu cher, mai cela vaut le coup.

Elle se dirige vers la caisse. Et elle voit que Buffy a une robe du style XVIIIe siècle, Willow, un costume de fantôme et Alex, un M16 en plastique. Elle s'étonne :

\- Une arme, pas de costume dit-elle en montrant le M16.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison, mais je n'avais pas d'arme pour aller avec.

Willow est très étonnée en voyant le costume de samouraï y compris le masque.

\- Magnifique ce costume, mais pourrais-tu le porter ?

\- Je peux le soulever, donc je peux le porter. C'est un costume d'un héros de manga dont un ami japonais est un grand fan. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une vraie armure de samouraï. Là, j'aurai des problèmes pour la porter. Je n'ai pas les muscles des samouraïs du XVIIe siècle.

Elle paye sa location qu'elle doit rendre le lendemain de Halloween. Et elle rentre chez eux.

Ils ont rendez-vous à 17 h au lycée déguisé pour recevoir le groupe d'enfants qu'ils doivent escorter. Tout le monde doit être rentré de bonne heure, les parents les attendent et il y aura probablement une nouvelle tournée de quêtes de bonbons.

Avant d'aller au lycée, Claire se déguise à la maison et prend soin de se maquiller à la japonaise. Après s'être habillée, elle se fait en prendre en photo par maman devant la maison. Et elle prend aussi quelques selfies. Hiro va être content. Elle pourra avoir quelques nouvelles car depuis un certain temps, il est aux abonnées absents.

* * *

**Lycée de Sunnydale, Californie, USA**

Tout le monde est au rendez-vous. Alex déguisé en soldat américain, Buffy en noble demoiselle du XVIIIeme siècle et Willow en fantôme (_Costume basique pour Claire_) et elle est en samouraï du XVIIe siècle.

Ils ont en charge un groupe de 20 jeunes enfants tous déguisées parfois de manière primaire et d'autres avec des costumes sophistiqués. Pour certains, Claire ne sait même pas en quoi ils sont déguisés. Ils divisent le groupe en petits sous-groupes dont chaque adolescent aura plus spécifiquement la charge.

Ils commencent la chasse aux bonbons. Tout va bien et la récolte est bonne.

Mais dans l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin de déguisement, un rituel oublié de tous commence.

Et les porteurs des déguisements de ce magasin deviennent ces déguisements.

* * *

Adam Monroe alias Takezo Kensei se réveille dans son armure de samurai mais il n'est pas au Japon, ni en Angleterre. Il est en Europe car la plupart des personnes qu'ils voient sont blanches. Il y a quelques noirs et quelques jaunes comme au Japon Mais beaucoup ne sont pas d'ascendance japonaise, il est en presque sûr. En entendant les cris autour de lui, il dégaine son katana et se tient prêt à se battre. Il est immortel mais ne tient pas à souffrir. Il est peut-être en Angleterre car la plupart des gens parlent avec un anglais avec un accent qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Il a du mal à les comprendre.

Bon où est-il en Europe ? Il entend parler Anglais, mais les maisons, les rues ne sont pas d'Angleterre. Où est-il ? Et ses lampadaires, ils sont en fait en quelle matière ? Et quelle est l'origine des lumières car ce ne sont pas des bougies, ni des torches.

A coté de lui, un jeune homme bien baraqué tient à une arme à feu qui tire de très nombreux coups de feu sans devoir recharger à chaque coup. Il lui faut cette arme. Il y a aussi une jeune fille blonde visiblement de la bonne société avec sa magnifique robe un peu trop décolletée peut-être et une jeune fille rousse avec des habits que même une pute n'oserait porter à moins que cela soit une fille des harems orientaux.

Celle-ci s'adresse à l'homme à l'arme en l'appelant Alex.

\- Alex, Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas Alex, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un, je suis, dit l'homme armé du fusil « magique ».

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit la pute rousse. Mais il faut Buffy, c'est la Tueuse.

\- Qui est cette Buffy ? dit l'homme au fusil magique.

\- C'est la jeune fille blonde habillée en princesse du XVIIIeme siècle et elle montre une jeune femme très bien habillée et qui pousse un cri d'horreur devant un objet qui projette de l'eau en l'air.

\- Une tueuse dit l'homme très perplexe devant cette jeune fille. Monroe est d'accord avec lui, mais ne dit rien, one critique pas une belle jeune femme devant elle.

Et la jeune pute rousse veut saisir cette noble dame blonde. Adam bondit vers elle et s'arrête net. La main de la pute rousse passe au travers de la jeune noble. Elle tente de le refaire 2 ou 3 fois et c'est toujours le même résultat. Pour Monroe, c'est un fantôme ou un esprit.

_\- Par contre, il a une information précieuse, on a parlé du XVIIIe siècle, donc un siècle plus tard et il arle de déguisements, donc peut-être au moins 2 siècles plus tard. Strictement impossible, mais cela expliquerait bien des choses, _réfléchit-il.

Celle-ci s'écrie :

\- Oh, non, nous sommes devenus nos costumes. Alex, tu es devenu un militaire, un GI et ton arme est réelle, Claire, tu es devenu un samouraï, un chevalier japonais du XVIIIe siècle avec un katana qui coupe bien et toi Buffy, une princesse du XVIIIe siècle et moi un fantôme et elle regarde pas très loin d'eux un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc où est marqué : « bouh, je suis un fantôme ». Donc en théorie, je suis morte, je peux traverser les murs et j'ai tous mes souvenirs intacts.

Adam se demande :

_\- Où est ce que je suis et pourquoi cette pute m'appelle Claire ? je ne suis pas une femme, mais un homme Adam. Puis il se souvient que parfois mais très rarement, le prénom de Claire est donné à un homme. Est-ce qu'il s'est présenté avec ce prénom ? Ou a t-il tenté de se faire passer pour une femme Claire dans le but d'une « transaction » ? Mais là, il est vraiment un homme._

Bon écoutez-tous, le mieux est de se mettre à l'abri et la maison la plus proche est celle de Buffy. Alors Claire et Alex vous prenez avec vous Buffy et on y va d'un pas militaire. Et d'abord, Alex cache mon corps dans les buissons, jene veux pas qu'il soit abimée d'une façon ou d'une autre dit la pute rousse.

Ne sachant pas où il est, Adam estime que le mieux est d'aller avec celle qui sait où ils sont. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe vraiment et après, il peut agir. Il se rappelle le maxime de César :Veni vidi vici. Il est à vidi pour l'instant.

Et tous allèrent vers cette maison.

* * *

En cours de route, ils rencontrent une belle jeune femme grande et brune, l'allure distinguée. Elle est vêtue d'un vêtement noir très moulant et a des griffes accrochées à ses mains. Le genre de vêtements qu'on réserve pour l'intimité ou pour des parties fines. Mais tout son allure indique une femme de la haute bourgeoisie ou de la bonne noblesse.

La pute rousse lui dit :

\- Bonsoir, tu n'es pas Catwoman. Tu es Cordelia. Tu vas au lycée de Sunnydale avec nous. Tu n'e pas une grande voleuse et une grande gymnaste.

\- C'est gentil, Willow. Tu délires depuis quand ? Je sais très bien qui je suis, Cordelia Chase, étudiante et perdue dans la folie de Halloween à Sunndyale déguisée en Catwoman.

La pute rousse est interloquée. Adam ne comprend rien. Après quelques secondes, elle dit :

\- D'accord, Tu n'es pas Catwoman. Car tout le monde se prend pour son costume. Alex est un militaire et son arme en plastique est un vrai M16. Buffy est une princesse du XVIIIe siècle et Claire un samouraï du XVIIe siècle.

\- Je ne connais pas cette Claire.

\- Une belle blonde qui est arrivée au début de l'année scolaire du Texas.

\- Ah, je vois et toi, tu es déguisé en quoi ? Comme tu gardes ton identité ?

\- En rockeuse sexy, mais j'avais aussi un costume de fantôme. Et je suis un vrai fantôme. Tu peux ta main à travers moi si tu le désires. Tu trouveras mon corps caché dans le coin.

\- J'essaie et la belle brune, Cordelia, si Adam a bien compris, passe la main à travers la pute rousse. Son visage montre une énorme surprise.

\- Tu es un vrai fantôme, dit Cordelia.

\- Exact, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas Catwoman. Tout le monde devient son costume et pas toi.

\- Mon costume vient de Tous les déguisements et je l'ai réservé dès la rentrée.

La pute rousse réfléchit un bon instant et dit :

\- Tous nos costumes viennent de « Chez Ethan », une nouvelle boutique aux prix incomparables.

\- Nouvelles boutiques, prix incomparables, Sunnydale et Halloween, tu fais le lien, dit Cordelia.

\- Exact, je sais d'où cela vient, mais comment et pourquoi est une autre question. On se va à la maison de Buffy qui et la plus proche pour être à l'abri. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Vu le bordel, je préfère être avec un samouraï au katana coupant et un militaire au M16 fumant.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils entrent dans une grande maison de gens riches et il n'y a personne. Mais Adam ne reconnaît rien. Il y a le même type de lumière que dans la rue, plein d'objets inconnus à la fonction inconnue. Mais c'est une maison de la noblesse sans aucun doute. Pendant que las autres vont dans une autre pièce, le salon a dit la pute rousse. Il en profite pour retirer son masque de samouraï et son casque. Il faut se présenter de son mieux à cette noble demoiselle. Ila vu un miroir en rentrant alors il s'approche et se regarde. Il pousse un cri d'horreur

Tous les autres se précipitent et la pute rousse éclate de rire.

\- Eh, oui, tu n'es pas un noble samouraï japonais, tu es une jeune fille de 17 ans aux magnifiques cheveux blonds

\- Et c'est exactement ce qu'il voit dans le miroir : Une jeune fille blanche, blonde, de 20 ans maximum et mesurant 4 pouces de moins que lui. Il n'est plus ce magnifique homme blanc qu'il était et il ne s'est certainement as déguisé. Il est devenu cette jeune femme. Impossible sauf par magie et tous les autres pourraient en être victime. Il pense encore plus loin, c'est comme si sa mémoire avait été projeté dans ce corps dans un lieu et temps indéterminé.

Sa principale préoccupation est : a-t-il gardé son pouvoir ? Alors il saisit son tanto et se fait une coupure dans sa main gauche malgré la pute rousse et l'homme armé qui fait un mouvement pour l'arrêter.

Et là, il est content, la coupure se referme tout seul comme il a l'habitude.

Voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de tous, il dit :

\- Entraînement spécial des samouraïs d'élite japonais. L'homme armé et la pute rousse le regardent d'un air disant « tu mens ». Mais la noble demoiselle blonde fait un magnifique sourire en entendant ces mots.

La pute rousse dit :

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut régler la situation, Restez dans la maison et je vais cherche des secours. De toute façon, je ne crains rien et aucun obstacle ne me retient.

Et sur ces mots, elle passe à travers les murs.

Adam hoquète de surprise. La nuit est de plus en plus étrange. Il a parlé à un brai fantôme. La noble dame blonde s'évanouit de nouveau devant cela. Il va la calmer en lui tapotant les mains. Mais comme il apparaît être aussi une jeune femme blonde, il peut se permettre certaines privautés qu'il n'aurait pas osées comme homme noble et de bonne éducation.

On frappe à la porte et l'homme au fusil se précipite sur un petit œilleton sur la porte principal et recule précipitamment dirigeant son fusil vers la porte. Alors Adam se met en arrière, katana dégainé prêt à attendre l'assaut.

On entend d'un seul cou, un bruit de lutte puis une voix crie de dehors.

\- C'est Angel. J'ai envoyé valser le monstre. Ouvrez vous m'ouvrir la porte. L'homme au fusil revient sur l'œilleton puis tourne la clé et ouvre la porte. Entre un grand homme brun, corpulent, fort.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, Alex, Buffy. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous avoir rencontrer.

Adam rengaine son katana. Il n'y a plus de menace.

\- Je me présente Adam Monroe, samouraï de l'empire du Japon. Je suis dans le corps d'une jeune fille et vous êtes Monsieur ?

\- Angel et je suis l'ami de la jeune fille de la maison, Buffy qui est déguisé en princesse du XVIIIe siècle.

\- Et nous sommes ?

\- Nous sommes à Sunnydale en Californie, Etats-unis d'Amérique, ancienne colonie britannique et nous sommes au début du XXIeme siècle. Et vous êtes ?

\- Samouraï japonais et mercenaire anglais venu du Japon au XVIIe siècle. Et pour le jeune homme brun ?

\- Il est un militaire de notre pays de l'époque actuelle.

\- Et pour la jeune fille rousse habillée comme une prostituée et qui peut traverser les murs.

\- C'est un fantôme mais avec toute sa personnalité actuelle, une lycéenne très brillante.

\- Une lycéenne ?

\- Une écolière en fin d'étude un peu avant l'université.

\- Les femmes peuvent aller à l'université, s'étonne Adam.

\- Oh, oui la moitié des étudiants sont des femmes et de nombreuses femmes sont professeurs d'université.

\- Mais est ce que je vais me rappeler de tout cela revenu dans mon corps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Etes-vous juste un fantôme en possession d'un corps ou autre chose ? Je sais juste que la magie soit en cause, mais comment et pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Resterez-vous à part entière, ne partie ou vous serez juste un mauvais souvenir.

\- Et qu'est devenue l'Angleterre ? Et le Japon ?

\- L'Angleterre est l'ancien premier pays du monde, mais est toujours une grande puissance. Le Japon s'est isolé peu après votre vie pour plus de 200 ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est aussi une grande puissance économique après avoir échouer dans une grande aventure militaire.

* * *

**Séjour souterrain de Drusillla, Spike et de leurs vampires, Sunnydale, Californie, USA,**

\- Arrête de te bouger comme cela, dit Drusilla. Tu sais bien que Halloween est une journée de trêve. C'est le seul soir où on peut être tranquille. Alors tu oublies Buffy pour ce soir.

D'un seul coup, Drusilla prend sa voie de ses visions.

\- Le chaos est en ville. Janus est en ville. Chacun est ce qu'il paraît être. La Tueuse est une jeune fille craintive Mais le guerrier immortel est là aussi. Il… Elle… il la remplace pour la nuit. Son sang est vie, son sang est mort pour les morts.

Elle revient à la normale. Et dit :

\- Ne sort pas. Oui, Buffy est sans forces. Mais il y a d'autres dangers pour cette nuit.

\- Pas d'importance, tout ce que je sais est que pour cette nuit, Buffy est une proie sans défense. Alors j'en profite et je me paierai au passager ce guerrier immortel.

* * *

**Maison des Summers,**

Soudain, un fort bruit étrange éclate dehors et le vissage du grand homme brun Angel devient affreux et ses yeux sont jaunes. La main d'Adam est sur son katana prêt à dégainer. IL recule d'un pas et il entend un cri d'horreur dans la maison. Il se tourne vers le bruit et voit le noble femme blond hurler de nouveau en regardant Angel et se mettre à courir pour sortir par derrière.

Angel crie :

\- Rattrapez-la, elle est en grand danger. L'homme brun au fusil magique se précipite derrière elle. Adam hésite un peu et les suit en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tous les 4 se retrouvent entourés par des hommes au même masque qu'Angel et conduit par un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs qui dit :

\- Voici la Tueuse Buffy qu'on peut tuer sans problèmes. Et en regardant, l'homme au fusil magique et Alex en guerrier immortel, c'est trop drôle.

Adam se refroidit intérieurement en se disant :

_\- Comment sait-il qu'il ya un guerrier immortel ici ? Bon heureusement, il se trompe de personne. Mais personne ne devrait le savoir ? Qui est derrière tout cela ? Il peut fuir, mais il e rattraperait. Il a un avantage, on se sait que c'est lui le guerrier immortel, et il a un très bon katana bien coupant. Ils sont rapides et forts mais que cela vaut-il contre un katana manié par un expert au combat qui ne craint pas la mort._

Le combat commence aussitôt. La jeune femme noble pousse des cris perçants. L'homme au fusil magique tire des courtes rafales de balles qui blesse les homes au masque affreux, mais ils se relèvent rapidement. Mais ils ne s'approchent pas Angel affronte le petit blond qui semble être le chef de la troupe. Lui , il affronte une de ses méchants, il évite facilement son katana mais il ne le prend pas au sérieux. Il arrive à le décapiter d'un coup et l'homme au masque affreux devient aussitôt poussière.

_\- Ici les légendes sont vraies et les vampires existent vraiment, se dit Adam._

Il se retourne pour affronter un autre vampire et…

* * *

**Tente de Takezo Kensei, Japon, **

il se réveille en sursaut sous sa tente au Japon. Il constate qu'il est bien Adam et pas cette jeune fille qui portait son armure dans le rêve. Il s'examine soigneusement et ensuite tout son matériel (Armure, katana et autres).

L'heure du combat contre Barbe Blanche approche et un rêve ne doit pas l'écarter de sa victoire et de sa célébrité tel que l'a dit ce voyageur du futur. Il se demande s'il n'a pas été dans l'époque de ce voyageur, si étrange : Hiro.

* * *

**Nuit de Halloween, Sunnydale, Californie, USA,**

Claire se réveille avec un katana en plastique et dans son costume de samouraï en face d'une jeune homme au masque affreux comme celui qui avait tenté, mais vraiment agressé.

Elle brandit son Katana en plastique contre lui mais celui ne lui fait rien comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il le prend dans ses mains et le brise. Puis il lui saute dessus et plante ses dents dans la jugulaire comme l'autre. Il semble aspirer du Sang.

Les vampires sont réels se dit Claire en train de se faire vider de son sang.

Mais comme l'autre vampire, il se met à crier de douleur, se jette au sol et se tord de douleur. Elle remarque alors que les autres vampires ont fui devant 3 adolescents.

Buffy dans son costume de jeune femme noble du XVIIIe siècle se tient près d'elle un pieu à a main. Elle regarde le vampire en train de se tordre de douleur d'un air perplexe.

Elle n'a pas peur des vampires se dit Claire.

Le vampire expire une sorte de fumée noire comme du charbon qu sot de son corps qui semble se transformer en être humain normal d'une vingtaine d'années. Il ne souffre plus, mais il semble perplexe.

Buffy e précipite sur lui et le cloue au sol en le menaçant de son pieu.

Le jeune homme crie :

\- Ne me tuez pas. Je ne suis pas un vampire, je ne suis plus un vampire avec un voix qui monte en panique.

\- Prouve-le, dit Buffy avec un mauvais sourire

\- Mon cœur bat réponde précipitamment le jeune homme.

Surpris Buffy semble tendre l'oreille et avec la main gauche met sur la main sur la jugulaire du jeune homme tout en tenant le pieu de la main droite sur le cœur du jeune homme.

Elle semble très surprise et dit :

\- Son cœur bat, C'est impossible. Un vampire n'a pas de cœur.


End file.
